


Love it when you're late for work

by rileynoah



Series: Overwhelming [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: A series of snapshots based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion.Maggie keeps making Alex late for work but it's not always entirely her fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of a series of small works based on Overwhelming by Jon Bellion. Give it a listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozEI3dEV95w)
> 
> Thanks to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta.

_When you working out and I'm just watching how your legs move_

 

Mornings were never her strong suit. Having a job that called you out at any and all hours of the night meant that Alex generally kept some strange hours, but the week had been slow going, and she was back to working a fairly regular nine to five. Not that she didn’t appreciate it. She enjoyed a little normalcy and order… and the fact that having a regular schedule meant that she could stay at Maggie’s a lot more often.

Rolling over, she feels out for the inevitably cold sheets, running a hand through them before finally prying her eyes open. Maggie was always up before her, usually more than halfway through her workout routine by the time the agent had pottered out of the bedroom. 

She glances at the clock, mentally calculating just how much time she has before she needs to leave home and sets aside one extra minute to lie in Maggie’s bed sheets, breathing in the smell. It smelt like cotton, and Maggie and home. 

When her minute is up, she begrudgingly gets out of bed, prying the sleep from her eyes as she makes her way towards where she knows Maggie will have a pot of coffee ready. When she swings the bedroom door open, however, she pauses. Usually Maggie went out to run, preferring the feeling of fresh air in her lungs and the wind in her hair. But today it seems that she has opted to use the treadmill that adorns her living room.

The detective is facing away from her, looking out of her balcony window as she jogs at a leisurely speed and Alex can’t help but stare. She is wearing a skin tight grey sports bra, her back on full show and Alex tries to swallow the slight groan that threatens to make it’s way up her throat. She hasn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

Maggie is wearing _those_ pants. The pants she knows drive Alex crazy. A pair of navy blue yoga pants that hug every curve and divot of her legs, stopping halfway down her calf to tease a little skin. Alex groans involuntarily then, and she thanks whoever will listen that it was quiet enough that her girlfriend hadn’t heard her. She wasn’t ready to give up this view just yet.

Maggie’s speed increases slightly, and she breaks out into a full run. Her hair, tied on top of her head in a haphazard bun, bobs in time with her stride and Alex rakes her eyes down her back, pausing at her ass. It would be a crime not to stop and appreciate the view she has right now, watching how the muscles tighten and flex. There are small beads of sweat the roll down Maggie’s toned back, hitting the waistband of her pants and disappearing, and Alex aches to walk over and put her hands on Maggie's body.

“I’m so gay.” Alex freezes, realising that she had said that out loud and stares in fear as Maggie glances over her shoulder, reaching to turn the treadmill off.

“Are you now?” Maggie asks, reaching for the towel that hangs from the back of a chair as she dismounts the treadmill. She begins to towel herself off, walking towards Alex and reaching up on her toes to press a short kiss to her lips in greeting. “Me too.”

Alex tries her best to suppress a shudder when Maggie steps back from her and makes a show of rubbing the towel over her stomach slowly, showing off her glistening muscles. The smirk on her face shows that she is completely aware of the effect her actions have on Alex, but the agent only has eyes for her stomach and misses the knowing smile completely.

“I wouldn’t bother drying off…” Alex’s voice sounds dry and hoarse, the whisper almost catching in her throat when Maggie’s eyes glance up to meet the heady gaze.

“No..?” She draws out, wanting to revel a little longer in the pure want in her girlfriend's eyes.

“You’ll just get sweaty again.” Alex finishes, lurching forward to wrap the detective in a hard kiss. Maggie’s arms wrap around Alex’s waist as the agent’s hands find her ass.

“You’re going to be late for work.” Maggie laughs, knowing full well that Alex couldn’t have cared less in this moment.

“Well.” Alex’s words are punctuated with kisses to Maggie’s jaw. “We may just have to move this to the shower then.”

Maggie moans because _Fuck,_ she’s _so_ gay.

~~~~~

_Love it when you're late for work and try to slip your jeans on_

 

Somewhere in the distance there is a song playing. A familiar song. She registers that it has to be an alarm, and another few moments pass before she can determine that it definitely isn’t her alarm, so it has to be Alex’s, and Maggie groans. She has the day off, her boss having forced her to take a few days of her hundreds that she had saved because _‘God, Sawyer, you never take a fuckin’ break!’_

Rolling over reluctantly, she forces her eyes open, squinting at the daylight that filter through her partially drawn blinds. When her eyes finally adjust to the light levels, she turns to face the sleeping mass next to her, only recognisable by the wild auburn hair sticking out in all directions.

“Alex!” She pats the agent on the shoulder, knowing her words won’t be enough to pull her from slumber if her favourite song couldn’t. When she only grunts and buries her head deeper under the covers, Maggie sighs.

“Danvers!” She calls louder, another pat on the shoulder. Nothing.

“Alright, you asked for it.” Maggie mutters under her breath, savouring the warmth for a moment before she sits up and rips the covers from the both of them. In an equally quick move, she straddles Alex at her hips, leaning over the woman’s face to kiss her.

Alex begins to stir, rolling onto her back so that she can kiss Maggie properly, still not registering the sound of her alarm going off beside her. It takes a solid 20 seconds before she does, and in an instant her eyes fly open and she pushes Maggie back.

“Shit!” 

“Yeah, you’re welcome. I sacrificed my comfort to wake you up. It’s been going off for ages.” Maggie sighs, rolling off of her girlfriend and back onto her pillow, dragging the covers back as Alex scrambles out of bed.

Alex continues to swear under her breath as she all but sprints into the bathroom. Maggie can hear the shower running after another second and in her rush, Alex had decided to leave the door open. From the way she was lying on the bed, she couldn’t quite see the shower as the better view was on the opposite side.

“Don’t be a creep.” Maggie mutters under her breath, listening as shower door squeaks open and then shut. But, let’s be real, of course she’s going to be a creep. The detective throws herself to the other side of the bed so she can stare at Alex’s ass before the glass fogs up and she can’t see it anymore. Alex spots her almost immediately.

“See something you like, Sawyer?” The agent’s voice echoes out of the bathroom and Maggie gives her a thumbs up.

“You have a cute butt!” She calls straight back, winking suggestively. She can hear Alex laugh and it warms her entire body, hearing such a beautiful sound at her doing.

“You know, maybe I could come and admire you from up close…” Maggie calls, already sliding out of bed and waltzing towards the bathroom, dropping clothes in her wake. Alex, who hasn’t seen her yet, is facing the wall with shampoo running through her hair and down her back and Maggie can’t resist.

“You could, but then I would be late for work for the second time this week.” Alex calls back, her volume still a little loud as she thinks the detective is still laying in bed. Maggie grabs the shower door and yanks it open, startling her girlfriend.

“But we both know that you don’t care, do you?” Maggie is breathless and leaning into a soapy Alex who is looking down at her with poorly reigned control.

“J’onn is going to murder me if I’m late because I’m having sex with you.” Alex states matter of factly. _“Again.”_

“I think J’onn might be very understanding, you don’t give him enough credit.” Maggie rasps, kissing against Alex’s jaw and neck and when she bites down softly, she knows the agent is done for.

Alex shows up at work with poorly concealed hickeys, exactly 13 minutes late, and J’onn doesn’t say anything. He simply shakes his head and stalks out of the room.

“Save your excuses, Agent Danvers. I think I’d rather not hear them.”

~~~~~


End file.
